This relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to gathering stress data in electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones and other portable devices are sometimes subjected to considerable stresses. As an example, components on a printed circuit board in an electronic device may be subjected to high levels of stress during a drop event or other undesired impact. The stress imparted on a device during this type of scenario may cause integrated circuit solder joints and other structures to fail, leading to reliability problems.
Without accurate information on the stresses that occur within an electronic device, it can be difficult or impossible to troubleshoot device failures. This can make it challenging to repair devices and to improve device designs to prevent future problems.